How To Kill An FBI Agent
by SeiKaze
Summary: Yagami Raito hat endlich herausgefunden, wie sein Verfolger heißt und dass er vom FBI geschickt wurde. Nun muss er ihn nur noch töten... Doch sein Plan bedarf einiger Vorbereitung.
1. Prolog

**Titel:** How To Kill An FBI Agent  
**Autoren:** SeiKaze  
**Disclaimer:** Weder Death Note noch die Charaktere gehören mir und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld . ...  
**Warnungen/Hinweise:** Death, Lemon, ein wenig OOC_  
_

* * *

_Osoreda Kiichirou._

_Stirbt bei einem Verkehrsunfall._

_Beginn an der Bushaltestelle am Osteingang des Parks._

_Steigt in den 11:31 Uhr Bus nach Space Land und hat eine Schusswaffe bei sich._

_Sieht eine übernatürliche Erscheinung, feuert seine ganzen Kugeln auf sie und flieht aus dem Bus._

_Kurz darauf, um 11:45 am selben Tag, gerät er in einen Unfall und stirbt._

_Light sah auf seine Uhr und grinste zufrieden._

_Das Death Note war auf die Sekunde genau._

_Und als nächstes wäre Ray Penbar dran._


	2. Day 01

Abwesend starrte Raito aus dem Fenster des Klassenzimmers. Kurz nachdem er den Namen seines Verfolgers herausgefunden hatte, war dieser verschwunden. Anscheinend hatte er sich wirklich unauffällig genug verhalten, so dass selbst ein FBI Agent nichts Ungewöhnliches an ihm gefunden hatte.

Gut so.

Jetzt musste er nur noch Penbar und die anderen Agents aus dem Weg räumen.

Dafür hieß es erst einmal recherchieren, was nicht ganz so einfach werden würde wie es vielleicht klingen mochte. Nur weil Penbar ihm nicht mehr folgte und Ryuk keinen anderen Verfolger festgestellt hatte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er nicht mehr beobachtet wurde.

Aber gut. Es half ihm trotzdem, dass er nicht mehr verfolgt wurde. Und es würde auch nicht lange dauern bis er die Informationen hätte, die er über Ray Penbar haben wollte. Einen Plan, um ihn und die anderen Agents los zu werden, hatte er ja schon. Nur der geeignete Ort fehlte ihm noch.

Auf seinem Heimweg machte er sich genau darum Gedanken. Dass er Penbar ausnutzen würde um die anderen Agents zu töten, stand schon fest, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass Penbar gemeinsam mit seinen Kollegen sterben würde. Jedoch musste er aufpassen. Auf offener Straße würde es zu sehr auffallen, sollte der Agent stehen bleiben, um etwaige Befehle seinerseits auszuführen. Auch musste er in Betracht ziehen, dass die Plätze die er sich aussuchte mit Kameras bespickt waren…

Ohne auch nur weiter darüber nachzudenken lief Raito die Treppen zur U-Bahn hinunter, bezahlte sein Ticket und stieg in den Zug ein, der ihn nach Hause bringen würde. Wo sollte er Penbar sterben lassen? fragte er in Gedanken sein Spiegelbild, das ihn ernst vom Fenster her ansah. Irgendwo, wo es keine oder nur wenige Kameras gab. Irgendwo, wo Penbar in Bewegung war, aber trotzdem die Ruhe hatte die Namen seiner Kollegen aufzuschreiben. Irgendwo-

Raito stockte und ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Zug schweifen. Manche Leute redeten, doch die Meisten beschäftigten sich mit sich selbst. Keiner hier interessierte sich für Jemand fremden.

Es war einfach perfekt.

Nun gab es nur noch einige Details zu klären. Zuerst einmal musste er Penbars Hintergrund recherchieren: Seine Familie, seine Freunde und – ganz wichtig – wo in Tokio er momentan wohnte, ob er alleine hier war oder, wenn nicht, wie viele Personen ihn begleiteten. Die letzten zwei Punkte waren nicht ganz so wichtig und auch die ersten beiden würde er entbehren können. Doch Penbars momentaner Wohnort war etwas Anderes. Schließlich musste er die Haltestelle festlegen, an der Penbar einsteigen würde, um ihn abzufangen.

Andererseits… Auch der Wohnort war keine unbedingt nötige Größe. Sie würde alles nur etwas vereinfachen. Immer noch grinste er, als die Türen der U-Bahn schließlich aufgingen und er den Zug verließ.

Er hatte noch ganze fünf Tage. Mehr als genug Zeit herauszubekommen, was er wissen wollte.

Die Haustüre gab ein leises Klacken von sich, als er den Schlüssel herumdrehte und sie öffnete.

„Ich bin zu Hause!"

„Willkommen zurück, Raito! Das Essen ist bald fertig."

Raito hatte gar nicht mehr auf die Worte seiner Mutter gewartet, sondern war direkt nach oben in sein Zimmer verschwunden. Sein Sicherheitssystem hatte er kontrolliert. Es war immer noch intakt. Weder das Stück Papier noch die Bleistiftmine hatten gefehlt und letztere war auch nicht kaputt gewesen. Also war niemand in seinem Zimmer gewesen – auch nicht seine Mutter.

Zufrieden stellte er seine Schultasche beiseite und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch. Wie immer war das Death Note in seiner Schublade versteckt und wie fast jeden Tag nahm er es aus seinem Versteck heraus und schlug es auf.

Hinter sich hörte er Ryuk, der es sich scheinbar wieder auf seinem Bett bequem gemacht hatte und Äpfel aß, doch das störte ihn schon lange nicht mehr bei seiner ‚Arbeit'. Und diesmal wären es sogar eher Tests, als wirkliche Arbeit. Natürlich würde er neue Verbrecher in sein Death Note schreiben, aber diesmal galt es vor allem, gewisse Dinge herauszufinden. Das würde er zuerst erledigen und dann seine Recherchen hinsichtlich Penbar selbst fortsetzen; und wenn er Glück hatte, wären die Ergebnisse seiner Tests schon heute Abend im Computer seines Vaters. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Eigentlich brauchte er dazu nicht einmal Glück. So gut wie die Polizei informiert war, wäre es sicher, dass die Ergebnisse heute Abend schon im PC seines Vaters stehen würden.

Er blickte auf die leere Seite des Death Notes, das unschuldig vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag und fing an zu schreiben. Zuerst ließ er eine Zeile aus, dann kamen die Todesursache, ein Datum und weitere Konditionen. Kein Name. Noch nicht.

Das wiederholte er einige Male, ehe er den Fernseher und seinen Computer einschaltete. Jetzt fehlten nur die Verbrecher, deren Namen er über die Tode setzen würde und auch diese hatte er bald gefunden. Nachdem er ihre Namen eingetragen hatte, klappte er das Death Note zu und versteckte es wieder in seiner Schublade. Jetzt hieß es erstmal warten. Aber er hatte ja genug zu tun, während er wartete. Nämlich sich über sein Opfer zu informieren…

Einige Stunden später schaltete Raito seinen PC plötzlich aus und erhob sich.

„Was hast du vor, Raito?"

Raito sah schmunzelnd zu Ryuk, der sich auf dem Bett aufgerichtet hatte. „So neugierig, Ryuk?" Raito lächelte. „Ich gehe noch etwas einkaufen."

Verdutzt sah der Shinigami Raito hinterher, ehe er sich beeilte ihm zu folgen. Dass Raito so spät noch mal das Haus verließ, konnte nur heißen, dass er etwas vorhatte.

Auch Raitos Mutter war verwirrt, als ihr Sohn seine Schuhe anzog und scheinbar noch einmal fort wollte.

„Raito? Wo willst du hin? Dein Vater kommt bald nach Hause."

„Sorry, Mum, ich habe heute Mittag vergessen etwas für die Schule zu besorgen. Ich bin bald wieder zurück."

„Aber Raito!"

Doch Raito ließ sich nicht zurückhalten, sondern zog sich nur seine Jacke über, ehe er, gefolgt von Ryuk, das Haus verließ.

„Ne, Raito?"

Sie waren einige Zeit lang still die Strasse entlang gelaufen, bis Ryuk es vor Neugier nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte.

„Was ist denn, Ryuk?", fragte Raito in aller Ruhe und schmunzelte leicht, da er ahnte, was Ryuk fragen würde.

„Wohin gehen wir eigentlich?"

„Zum Einkaufen, das habe ich doch schon gesagt."

„Und was willst du einkaufen?"

Raito lachte leise, bog um eine Straßenecke und steuerte auf einen U-Bahn-Eingang zu.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen, keine Sorge."

Sie fuhren einige Stationen mit der U-Bahn in Richtung Shibuya, ehe Raito ausstieg und einen der vielen Convinis betrat, die es in Tokio gab. Er hatte diese Station und diesen Laden zufällig gewählt, damit man keine Rückschlüsse auf ihn ziehen konnte. Das war eben der Vorteil der Convini-Märkte: Jeder Convini führte alles.

So fand er auch, was er gesucht hatte: Ein Funkgeräteset mit Kopfhörern, die so klein waren, dass man sie nur allzu leicht übersehen würde. Zwar waren die Funkgeräte nicht mehr als Spielzeuge, aber für ihn waren sie genau richtig.

Zusammen mit einem Schulheft, einigen Stiften und einem Apfel bezahlte Raito die Funkgeräte und verließ den Laden. Er hatte was er wollte. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, was Convinis alles in ihrem Sortiment hatten. Schmunzelnd drehte er den Apfel in seinen Händen während er die Tasche mit den Anderen Sachen schulterte und sich wieder auf den Rückweg machte. In einer leeren Straße warf er ihn schließlich hoch, so dass Ryuk ihn fangen konnte. Haustierfütterung.

„Ne, Raito? Was hast du mit den Funkgeräten vor?"

Raito grinste etwas und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. „Willst du dir wirklich den Spaß verderben, Ryuk? Wenn ich es dir jetzt sage, fehlt später doch die Spannung."

„Hmmm…"

Ryuk schien wirklich über diese Worte nachzudenken und das brachte Raito nur noch mehr zum Grinsen. Er wartete nur auf eine bestätigende Antwort. Er wusste, dass Ryuk neugierig war. Aber der Shinigami war auch verspielt und schnell gelangweilt. Er würde sich nicht selbst die Spannung vorwegnehmen, sondern eher später alles genau beobachten um seine Neugier zu befriedigen.

„Sie sind für Sonntag, wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst.", fügte er schließlich noch hinzu, damit Ryuk sah, dass er es früher oder später sowieso herausfinden würde. Und wie er es erwartet hatte, blieb Ryuk still.

Diese Stille nutzte Raito, um sich in der U-Bahn den Fahrplan zu Gemüte zu führen. Zwar hatte er sich den Plan schon auf dem PC angesehen, doch es schadete ja nichts, noch mal zu überprüfen, ob seine Überlegungen richtig waren.

Es stand zumindest schon fest, welche Linie er nehmen würde. Die Yamanote-Linie in Richtung Shibuya. Die gleiche Linie, mit der er gerade fuhr. Diese Linie war einfach die unauffälligste, hatte er für sich selbst entschieden. Nach Shibuya fuhren tagtäglich abertausende von Leuten um einzukaufen, sich mit Anderen zu treffen oder ähnliches. Außerdem war die Yamanote-Linie eine der längsten Linien im U-Bahn-Verkehr und das bedeutete, dass es nicht auffallen würde, wenn jemand länger als eine halbe Stunde im Zug verbrachte.

Raito war zufrieden mit sich. Er hatte immer noch fünf Tage und ein Großteil seines Plans stand schon auf festen, durch Details ummauerten Beinen. Das Ganze konnte nur gelingen.

_Als Raito die Augen öffnete, sah er durch ein Fenster auf die Straße. Er saß in einem Bus, das wurde ihm mit einem Mal bewusst und es verwirrte ihn. Hatte er nicht gerade eben noch in seinem Bett gelegen und ge-_

_Halt._

_Langsam ließ er seinen Blick durch den Bus schweifen, der einfach nur still auf der Stelle stand. Er war leer._

_Also träumte er wirklich._

_Er wartete einen weiteren Augenblick, ob nicht irgendetwas passieren würde, ehe er sich erheben wollte. Doch eine Hand auf seinem Arm hielt ihn zurück._

„_Du solltest nicht aufstehen!", zischte eine leise, Raito wohlbekannte Stimme in sein Ohr. Penbar._

„_Ach und warum nicht?"_

_Er sah nach hinten, blickte direkt in die ernsten Augen des FBI Agents._

„_Hast du diesem Kerl nicht zugehört? Er wird jeden erschießen, der sich rührt! Sei froh dass er uns nicht bemerkt hat, Junge!"_

_Junge. Gedanklich schnaubte Raito, ließ sich davon aber nichts anmerken, sondern sah nach vorne. Außer ihm und Penbar war niemand in diesem Bus... Aber auch Penbar war bis vor wenigen Sekunden nicht da gewesen._

„_Und was schlagen sie dann vor, Sir?", fragte er ruhig, aber mit leicht sarkastischem Unterton, ohne sich von Penbar aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. Er träumte nur; und Träume konnten einem nichts anhaben._

„_Ich habe eine Waffe... Wenn er nahe genug heran gekommen ist, werde ich ihn überwältigen."_

_Es war fast genau so wie es wirklich geschehen war. Sollte er mitspielen?_

_Er sah in Penbars Gesicht, der ihn abwartend und immer noch ernst ansah. Eigentlich war es interessant. Sein Gegenüber wartete auf eine Antwort, die er im wahren Leben dringend gebraucht hätte. Hier konnte Raito sich alle Zeit der Welt lassen um entsprechend zu reagieren._

„… _und was wenn sie einer seiner Komplizen sind?", entgegnete er ruhig und verengte die Augen etwas. „Was beweißt mir, dass ich ihnen vertrauen kann?"_

_Penbar sah ihn etwas überrascht an und Raito wartete schon auf die gleiche Reaktion, die er zuvor von Penbar bekommen hatte. Doch er bekam sie nicht._

_Stattdessen erschien plötzlich ein Lächeln auf den Zügen des FBI Agents._

„_Warum brauchst du einen Beweis? Du weißt doch, dass du mir vertrauen kannst, Raito..."_

_Perplex sah Raito Penbar an. Was sollte das denn nun wieder heißen?! Doch Raito fing sich recht schnell wieder. Das ganze war nur ein absurder Traum; und abgesehen davon hatte Penbar in gewisser Weise ja recht: Raito wusste, dass er ihm in diesem Fall vertrauen konnte. Umgekehrt war das ja eher weniger der Fall._

_Wieder glitt sein Blick durch den leeren Bus, ehe er Penbar ansah und nickte._

„_Gut, ich vertraue ihnen." Anders würde er wahrscheinlich nicht weiter kommen._

_Raito sollte Recht behalten. Denn kaum dass er Penbar sein Vertrauen ausgesprochen hatte, erschien eben jener Verbrecher den er geschickt hatte, Osoreda Kiichirou, mit einer Waffe in der Hand vorne im Gang._

„_Hey! Was flüstert ihr da hinten?! Ich sagte keiner soll sich rühren!!"_

_Mit erhobener Waffe kam Kiichirou auf sie beide zu, zielte erst auf Penbar, dann auf Raito._

„_Worüber habt ihr geredet?? Glaubt ihr, ihr könnt es mit mir- Argh!!"_

_Penbar hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt und war aufgesprungen, hatte sich auf den Verbrecher gestürzt, um ihm die Waffe zu entringen. Aber es klappte nicht so, wie es hätte klappen sollen. Die beiden Männer rangen miteinander und plötzlich fielen Schüsse. Penbar taumelte getroffen zurück, ehe er kraftlos zu Boden sank._

_So einfach konnte Ray Penbar also sterben..._

_Keinen Augenblick später war Raito bei ihm._

_Es war nicht er gewesen, der seinem Körper befohlen hatte den Agent aufzufangen und doch hielt er ihn nun in seinen Armen, spürte wie das Blut von seinen Klamotten aufgesaugt wurde. Man konnte richtig sehen, wo Penbar von den Kugeln getroffen worden war, denn mitten auf der Brust prangte eine Wunde – direkt auf seinem Herzen._

_Verwirrt beobachtete Raito wie langsam immer mehr das Leben aus Penbars Körper entwich, wie der Agent immer schwächer wurde und doch am Ende noch einmal eine blutige Hand hob, die er auf Raitos Wange legte._

„_Raito..."_


	3. Day 02

Raito schlug die Augen auf und setzte sich schwungvoll auf. Was war denn das für ein seltsamer Traum gewesen? Er schüttelte den Kopf und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Sein Wecker würde in zehn Minuten klingeln... Da lohnte es sich nicht mehr, sich nochmals hinzulegen.

Leise seufzte er und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Das kam davon, dass er sich die ganze Zeit nur damit beschäftigte Penbar zu töten...

„Du siehst ziemlich durch den Wind aus, Raito."

Ryuks Stimme riss Raito aus seinen Gedanken.

„Es war nur ein seltsamer Traum.", antwortete er dem Shinigami ruhig, schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf. „Nicht mehr."

Nein. Mehr war es nicht gewesen.

Ganz sicher nicht.

Trotzdem spürte er Ryuks skeptischen Blick in seinem Rücken, als er im Bad verschwand um zu Duschen.

Der Rest des Morgens verlief wie Üblich: Zuerst Frühstück, dann Schule und wieder nach Hause. Doch diesmal blieb Raito nicht zum Lernen in seinem Zimmer, sondern machte sich fast direkt nach dem Essen wieder auf den Weg. Am Vortag hatte er so Einiges herausgefunden, was ihm nun Nützlich sein würde.

Wieder fuhr er mit der Yamanote-Linie in Richtung Shibuya, doch diesmal verließ er den Zug an einer anderen Haltestelle als am Vortag. Dank seiner Recherchen hatte er das Gebiet und somit auch die Stationen eingrenzen können, die für sein Vorhaben in Frage kamen. Nun wollte er sich die möglichen Schauplätze selbst anschauen, um zwischen ihnen wählen zu können.

Die erste Station war nicht mehr als eine Haltestelle mit Rolltreppen, die an die oberfläche führten. Sie war – wie fast alle Stationen in Tokio – sehr gut besucht, aber für Raitos Bedürfnisse schlichtweg ungeeignet. Eine Station weiter sah es schon Anders aus. Es gab einige Kiosks und kleine Geschäfte; eigentlich recht vielversprechend. Doch nachdem sich Raito etwas umgesehen hatte, beschloss er, zumindest noch die Anderen Stationen zu begutachten, ehe er sich entscheiden würde, welche die Beste war. Viele Haltestellen standen nicht mehr auf seiner Liste, also würde das auch kein Problem sein.

Die dritte Station glich der Zweiten. Sie war nur etwas größer, besaß mehr Geschäfte, einige Cafés und sogar Restaurants. Was jedoch endgültig den Ausschlag brachte, war eine unerwartete Begegnung...

„…und nach was genau hältst du jetzt Ausschau…?"

Raito ließ seinen Blick durch die Menschenmenge schweifen, ohne zu zeigen, ob er Ryuks Frage gehört hatte oder nicht. Es war zwar ganz nett Jemanden zu haben, der sich für das was er tat interessierte, aber Ryuks ständige Präsenz und Fragen waren manchmal wirklich nervtötend.

„Ne, Raito!"

Er seufzte leise, warf einen kurzen Blick zu dem Shinigami und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warte Ryuk, ich-"

Eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln ließ ihn stocken und sich herumdrehen. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt lief eine Gestalt durch die Menge, die er mittlerweile nur zu gut kannte.

„Penbar..."

Langsam schlich sich ein breites Grinsen auf Raitos Gesicht. Wenn der FBI Agent hier auch in die U-Bahn stieg, OHNE dass er es ihm befohlen hatte, konnte das nur bedeuten, dass er diese Haltestelle öfters benutzte. Und das war genau das, auf das Raito gehofft hatte. Es schien wirklich so, als liebte ihn Fortuna. Ryuk war wohl nicht der einzige ‚Gott' der ihm gewogen war.

Er sah Penbar aufmerksam nach, musterte sowohl ihn als auch die junge Frau in seiner Begleitung. Von ihr sah er nicht viel außer ihren schwarzen, langen Haaren. Von der Statur und ihren Bewegungen her schätzte er sie als Japanerin ein. Wahrscheinlich eine Bekannte, die Penbar in seiner Freizeit kennen gelernt hatte. Nichts Ungewöhnliches also.

Schmunzelnd wandte er sich ab, als Penbar mit seiner Bekannten in den Zug einstiegen. Sie fuhren in Richtung Shibuya. Besser hätte er es gar nicht treffen können. Penbars Weg in den Tod würde, sah man einmal von seinem Ende ab, völlig natürlich wirken. Nun musste er sich für diesen Weg nur noch die restlichen, passenden Werkzeuge suchen.

Einige Stunden später war Raito wieder Zuhause. Er hatte an Informationen bekommen, was er hatte haben wollen und nun hieß es nur diese Informationen passend zu verbinden. Kaum dass er sein Zimmer betreten hatte, saß er am Schreibtisch und schaltete den PC ein, wartete ruhig, bis er sich hochgefahren hatte.

Mittlerweile hatte er den Ort, an dem Penbar sterben würde, den Ort, an dem er ihn zuvor abfangen würde und die Mittel sich während der ganzen Zeit mit ihm zu Unterhalten. Auch hatten seine Tests vom Vortag mehr als zufrieden stellende Ergebnisse gebracht. Nun fehlten nur noch einige Details.

Er musste sich noch mal in den PC seines Vaters hacken, um sich über die Verbrecher kundig zu machen, die in der Nähe der U-Bahn-Haltestelle arbeiteten, er musste noch die Seiten des Death Notes vorbereiten und er durfte dabei seine ‚Arbeit' nicht vernachlässigen.

Das war eigentlich alles, was er in den nächsten Tagen noch erledigen musste. Also hatte er mehr als genug Zeit.

_Diesmal befand er sich in einem Café der U-Bahn-Station, die er an diesem Tag inspiziert hatte. Er saß so, dass er ohne Probleme aus dem Fenster sehen und die Menschenmasse draußen beobachten konnte. Und genau das tat er einen Moment lang, als sich jemand zu ihm setzte._

„_Entschuldige die Verspätung Raito... ich habe die U-Bahn verpasst."_

„_Kein Problem, ich bin noch nicht lange da."_

_Raito lächelte Penbar an, der das Lächeln erleichtert erwiderte._

„_Gut..."_

_Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der sie Beide schwiegen._

_Raito musterte sein Gegenüber nachdenklich. Penbar sah eigentlich aus wie immer. Vor allem trug er wie immer seinen braunen Trenchcoat, den er jedoch ablegte, noch während Raitos Blick auf ihm ruhte. Darunter kam ein einfaches Hemd zum Vorschein, zusammen mit einer Krawatte._

„_Hast du dir schon etwas zu trinken bestellt?", fragte ihn Penbar derweilen und griff schließlich nach der Getränkekarte._

„_Nein. Es war noch kein Kellner da."_

_Penbar nickte und ließ seinen Blick über die Karte schweifen._

„_Und was willst du nehmen...?"_

_Es war eigentlich ein ganz normales Gespräch. Smalltalk eben. Das, was man so redete, wenn man sich in einem Café traf. Aber irgendetwas störte Raito hieran..._

_Vielleicht war es auch nur dieses seltsame Gefühl, das ihn nicht loslassen wollte..._

_Er seufzte leise, zog damit unweigerlich Penbars Blick auf sich._

„_Alles okay, Raito?"_

_Raito winkte ab und setzte noch zu einer Antwort an, als endlich ein Kellner neben ihnen auftauchte._

„_Sie wünschen?"_

_Irgendetwas störte Raito an diesem Kerl. Dabei war er eigentlich nichts Besonderes. Durchschnittlich groß, blonde, kurze Haare und eine Brille. Er schien zwar kein Japaner zu sein – das zeigten schon die blonden Haare – aber ansonsten war nichts Außergewöhnliches an ihm._

„_Ich nehme einen Kaffee. Und du Raito?"_

„_Grünen Tee bitte."_

_Aufmerksam schrieb der Kellner alles auf, nickte dann und sah sie wieder beide an._

„_Sonst noch etwas die Herren?"_

_Sowohl Penbar als auch Raito verneinten und der Kellner ging fort, um ihre Bestellungen weiter zu geben._

„_Seltsamer Kerl... findest du nicht?"_

_Überrascht sah Raito sein Gegenüber an, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf._

„_Auf mich wirkte er ganz normal."_

„_Dann hast du seine Augen nicht gesehen."_

_Raito runzelte die Stirn und warf einen Blick in Richtung Theke, von der der Kellner gerade einige Getränke abholte. Gut, er wusste, dass dieser Kerl alles andere als unschuldig war, aber er würde sowieso bald sterben._

_Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Wange und sah irritiert zu Penbar hinüber, der ihn anlächelte._

„_Halt still... du hast da eine Wimper hängen...", meinte er leise und neigte sich noch etwas vor. Doch bevor Raito überhaupt etwas sagen oder tun konnte, zuckte Penbar plötzlich zusammen und riss die Augen auf._

_Raito konnte noch sehen, wie sich über seiner linken Brust ein Blutfleck zu bilden begann, als der Andere auch schon ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben zusammenbrach. Ein Messer ragte aus seinem Rücken._

_Und hinter ihm stand mit einem bösen Grinsen der Kellner..._


	4. Day 03

Wieder saß Raito nach diesem Traum kerzengerade im Bett. Warum träumte er bitte solchen verdammten Unsinn?! Dass er von Penbar träumte, war ja irgendwie noch verständlich. Der FBI Agent entschied im Moment schließlich in großem Maße darüber, ob er als Kira entdeckt werden würde oder nicht. Aber dass er solchen haarsträubenden Unsinn träumte?

Er schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht.

Er musste Ruhe bewahren. Ganz schlicht und einfach Ruhe bewahren. Leise seufzte er, stand schließlich auf begann seine sachen zusammen zu suchen.

Den ganzen Tag über schwirrten seine Gedanken um diesen Traum herum. Er ließ ihn einfach nicht los.

Als er wieder zu Hause war, schmiss er seine Schultasche beiseite und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Es machte ihn fuchsig, dass Penbar seine Gedanken so sehr beherrschte. Aber bald hätte er ihn ja los...

Sein Blick glitt hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch. Wie immer lag das Death Note in seiner Schublade versteckt und wartete darauf, dass er es benutzte. Er hatte schon so viele Namen in dieses Notizbuch eingetragen... Ein Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen. Auch für Penbars Namen hatte er schon einen Platz reserviert. Der 26. Dezember würde sein Todestag werden...

Langsam setzte er sich wieder auf, stand von seinem Bett auf und trat zum Schreibtisch. Zuerst blieb sein Blick auf einer Schale mit Äpfeln hängen. Seit Ryuk bei ihm war, stand selbige immer mal wieder bei ihm auf dem Schreibtisch herum, damit sich der Shinigami, wenn er wollte, bedienen konnte. Sonst hatte Raito immer mal wieder einen der Äpfel genommen und Ryuk zugeworfen, doch diesmal tat er das nicht. Stattdessen griff er in die Schublade und holte einige große Briefumschläge, eine Schere und das Death Note hervor. Er hatte noch etwas zu tun.

Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, bis Raito aus den Briefumschlägen kleine Fenster ausgeschnitten hatte und als Test eine Seite aus dem Death Note riss und sie in einen der Umschläge schob. Wieder einmal musste er grinsen. Es passte alles genau so, wie er es haben wollte.

Schließlich zog er die Death Note-Seite wieder heraus – er hatte sich auf der Seite markiert, wo die Fenster gewesen waren – und machte sich daran die Todesumstände der Anderen FBI Agents zu beschreiben. Viel hatte er nicht mehr zu tun. Nur noch am nächsten Tag eine Kontrollfahrt mit der U-Bahn, danach wäre Weihnachten und nur zwei Tage später würden für Penbar die Todesglocken klingeln; und danach konnte er sich endlich wieder auf L konzentrieren.

_Eine flüchtige Berührung an seiner Wange ließ Raito aufwachen und direkt in ein paar warme, leuchtende Augen blicken._

„_Na, auch schon wach...?"_

_Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er die sanfte Stimme und den zärtlichen Blick jemandem zuordnen konnte._

„_Ray...?", fragte er verwirrt und sah den Anderen nur lächeln, ehe er plötzlich weiche Lippen auf den seinen spürte. Raito war einfach zu perplex, um überhaupt zu reagieren. Als Ray sich schließlich mit einem leisen Lachen erhob, tat er immer noch nichts besseres, als ihm nachzustarren. Erst als Ray ihm erneut ein Lächeln schenkte und begann sich in Raitos Zimmer umzusehen, erwachte Raito aus seiner Starre._

_Er setzte sich auf und strich sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare._

„_Was machst du hier, Ray?"_

„_Ich war in der Gegend...", erwiderte der Andere leicht lächelnd und sah zu Raito._

„_Und ich wollte dich sehen..."_

_Raito senkte leicht die Augenlider und beobachtete Ray, wie er im Zimmer umherstreifte._

„_Und deswegen bist du hier?"_

„_Ja... Und weil ich dich einladen wollte.", sagte Ray und wandte sich wieder zu Raito um. Erneut lächelte er und suchte Raitos Blick._

„_Hast du Lust mit mir ins Kino zu gehen?"_

_Raitos Reaktion war ein skeptisches Stirnrunzeln. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde irgendetwas hier nicht wirklich stimmen; als wäre etwas nicht richtig._

„_Keine Lust?"_

_Ray hatte das Stirnrunzeln anders interpretiert als Raito es gemeint hatte. Aber das war ja kein Wunder. Woher sollte er wissen was in Raitos Kopf vor sich ging?_

„_Das habe ich nicht gesagt...", antwortete Raito und schüttelte den Kopf._

„_Ich muss nur sehen dass ich Zeit habe..."_

_Ray nickte verstehend._

„_Gut... Weißt du was? Ruf mich an und sag mir bescheid wann du Zeit und Lust hast. Ich muss jetzt nämlich erstmal wieder los."_

_Er sah sich um, griff schließlich nach einem Stift und zog das schwarze Notizbuch zu sich, das aufgeschlagen auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Nur kurz glitt sein Blick über die Namen, die auf den Seiten zu lesen waren, ehe er den seinen darunter und seine Telefonnummer daneben schrieb._

_Raito war mittlerweile von seinem Bett aufgestanden und warf nun einen Blick über Rays Schulter auf die Nummer._

„_Gut, dann melde ich mi-... Ray?"_

_Ray hatte plötzlich eine Hand in seine Brust gekrallt und keuchte leise auf. Schon gaben seine Knie unter ihm nach und nur weil Raito ihn auffing, landete er nicht auf dem Boden._

„_Ray?!"_

_Raito sah auf den zitternden Körper in seinen Armen und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Und doch war er innerlich ruhig. Zu ruhig. Auch, als Ray aufhörte zu zittern und er seine Augen zum letzten Mal schloss, wanderte Raitos Blick nur langsam zu dem schwarzen Notizbuch auf seinem Schreibtisch... Ray hatte seinen Namen hineingeschrieben und hatte dabei ganz sicher an sich selbst gedacht..._


	5. Day 04

Am nächsten Morgen brauchte Raito nicht lange, bis er sich für die Schule fertig gemacht hatte, obwohl seine Gedanken einmal mehr nur um seine Träume kreisten. Doch diesmal eher, weil ihn ein Detail aus seinem Traum nachdenklich gemacht hatte.

Er hatte das Death Note aus seinem Versteck geholt, betrachtete die beschriebenen Seiten und drehte einen Apfel in seiner Hand hin und her, ehe er ihn Ryuk zuwarf.

„Ryuk?"

Es war selten, dass Raito sich einfach so an den Shinigami wandte. Genau deswegen sah Ryuk auf, als er Raitos Stimme hörte.

„Mh? Was denn, Raito?"

„Ist es möglich sich mit dem Death Note selbst zu töten, Ryuk?"

Ryuk stutzte, als er diese Frage hörte.

„Sich selbst töten? Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung Raito... wir Shinigami sterben nur wenn wir keine Lebenszeit mehr haben. Und ich habe noch keinen Menschen gesehen, der sich selbst in das Death Note geschrieben hat..."

Raito nickte nur auf Ryuks Worte. Das war genau die Antwort gewesen, auf die er gewartet hatte. Jetzt war er genau so schlau wie vorher auch.

Seufzend verstaute er das Death Note in seinem Versteck und griff nach seiner Tasche. Es wurde Zeit. Er musste in die Schule.

Stunden später befand sich Raito wieder in der U-Bahn in Richtung Shibuya und beobachtete die Leute. Es war eher eine Art Kontrollfahrt denn etwas Anderes. Er wollte einfach noch einmal wissen, ob er mit seiner Einschätzung der U-Bahn als perfekten Ort für seinen Plan richtig lag, auch wenn er eigentlich nicht wirklich daran zweifelte. Ruhig lehnte er sich in der Nähe der Türe an die Wand und begann die Personen zu beobachten. Von der Stelle an der er momentan stand, hatte er einen guten Überblick über alles und konnte auch selbst nicht so gut gesehen werden. Ein Detail, das er sicherlich gebrauchen können würde. Auch interessierte es ihn, welcher Platz im Zug passend war, wenn man nicht belauscht werden wollte. Es wäre ungünstig wenn jemand sein Gespräch mit Penbar belauschen könnte. Der letzte Faktor der ihn interessierte, war ab wann die Leute Dinge als ‚vergessen' ansahen. All das war wichtig für seinen Plan...

Und doch schweiften seine Gedanken nach einer Weile ab und er holte sein Handy aus der Tasche. Langsam begann er eine Nummer einzugeben, die er eine ganze Weile lang anstarrte, bis er sie wieder löschte und das Handy wegsteckte. Selbst wenn diese Nummer gestimmt hätte. Er hatte keinen Grund sie anzurufen.

Raito konnte nur über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln. Es war besser sich auf seinen Plan zu konzentrieren. Dann hätte er Penbar bald los.

„_Eine Perle für deine Gedanken..."_

_Rays sanfte Worte ließen Raito aufblicken. Sie standen zusammen in der U-Bahn und waren auf dem Weg nach Shibuya._

„_Huh?"_

_Ray lachte bei Raitos verständnislosem Blick und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn._

„_Du hast so gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster gestarrt... An was hast du gedacht?"_

_Raito sah ihn an, blickte dann kurz wieder nach draußen, ehe er antwortete._

„_Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr..."_

„_Du solltest dir vielleicht lieber überlegen, in welchen Film wir wollen.", schlug Ray sanft vor und schlang einen Arm um Raitos Hüfte. Raitos Blick glitt über Rays Hand, die wie selbstverständlich auf seiner Seite ruhte Es war ein seltsames Gefühl... Irgendwie war er sich sicher, dass er sich noch nie so gefühlt hatte. An Rays Seite war es angenehm warm, er fühlte sich geborgen... Nein, er hatte noch nichts Ähnliches gespürt._

„_Erde an Raito... Hey, du beachtest mich ja gar nicht!"_

_Wieder rissen ihn Rays Worte aus seinen Gedanken und er sah auf, stutzte, als er die wirklich putzige Schmollschnute auf Rays Lippen sah. Er lachte leise und neigte sich wie von selbst nach vorne, küsste den Älteren sanft._

„_Nicht schmollen... obwohl du mit Schmollschnute ja wirklich süß aussiehst"_

_Raito grinste leicht und löste sich dann von Ray, als die Türe der U-Bahn aufging. Sie mussten aussteigen._

_Den Weg bis zum Kino nutzte Raito wieder, um nachzudenken. Doch Ray durchbrach immer wieder spielend einfach seine Gedanken und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es war ziemlich schwer ernst und kühl zu bleiben, wenn einem innerlich so warm war und der Grund dafür lächelnd an deiner Seite lief._

_Zusammen mit Ray verging die Zeit für Raito wie im Flug. Und so waren sie beide im nu wieder auf dem Heimweg..._

_Als sie an der U-Bahn-Haltestelle ankamen, hatten sie noch etwas Zeit übrig, bis ihr Zug kam._

„_Der Tag war wirklich schön Raito..."_

_Raito lächelte sanft bei diesen Worten und nickte._

„_Ja... schade dass er schon zu __e__nde geht..."_

„_Muss er nicht, wenn du nicht willst", erwiderte Ray leise und strich Raito zärtlich mit einer Hand über die Wange. „Wir könnten noch auf einen Kaffee zu mir..."_

_Doch Raito schüttelte den Kopf._

„_Wir bekommen heute Abend noch Besuch... Meine Mutter hat mich gebeten zum Abendessen wieder Zuhause zu sein.", erklärte er ruhig und seufzte. „Entschuldige."_

_Ray winkte nur leicht ab und hauchte Raito einen Kuss auf die Lippen._

„_Schon okay... Wenn ihr Besuch bekommt verstehe ich das. Schließlich will deine Mutter ihren vorbildlichen Sohn sicher vorzeigen, nicht?"_

„_Ja, genau das..."_

_Raito seufzte leise und trat ein paar Schritte in Richtung der Gleisen. Manchmal nervte es ihn wirklich ein Vorzeigeschüler zu sein – zum Beispiel in Momenten wie diesem..._

_Ein lautes Rattern kündigte den kommenden Zug an und ließ ihn ein Stück zurücktreten. Nun stand Ray wieder neben ihm. Er spürte dessen Hand auf seiner Schulter und sah zu ihm auf, lächelte ihn an. Ray erwiderte das Lächeln, ehe er verblüfft ein paar Schritte vor stolperte und seinen Kopf nach hinten wandte. Er hatte einen __s__toß in den Rücken bekommen._

„_Was war das denn jetzt...?", fragte er nur Kopfschüttelnd und machte einen Schritt nach hinten um sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu gewinnen._

„_Ray pass auf!!"_

_Der Ältere hatte es nicht bemerkt, aber Raito hatte gesehen, dass dieser letzte Schritt in die Leere ging. Ray riss die Augen auf und versuchte etwas zu fassen zu bekommen, als er endgültig das Gleichgewicht verlor und rückwärts auf die Gleisen fiel._

_Wie erstarrt beobachtete Raito das ganze, konnte sich nicht rühren. Erst als er die quietschenden Bremsen des Zuges vernahm, stürzte er nach vorne, um nach Ray zu greifen, doch es war schon zu spät._

„_RAY!!!"_


	6. Day 05

Mit einem aufschrei fuhr Raito aus dem Schlaf und rang keuchend nach Luft.

Was hatte er denn da wieder geträumt?! Warum träumte er immer so einen Schwachsinn?? Er wollte Penbar umbringen und nicht kuschelnd mit ihm im Kino sitzen!

Leise fluchte er und strich sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Diese Träume brachten ihn einfach aus dem Konzept...

Einen Moment lang blieb er auf seinem Bett sitzen, ehe er sich schwungvoll erhob und in der Dusche verschwand. Er brauchte etwas Abkühlung, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Heute hatte er keine Schule, aber er würde den Vormittag für mehrere Dinge nutzen... Zuerst einmal würde er etwas ‚arbeiten', damit auch an diesem Feiertag fleißig Verbrecher starben, und dann musste er noch einmal in die Stadt. Er brauchte noch eine Kleinigkeit für Sayu.

Ganz so ruhig wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, verlief der Tag jedoch nicht. Vor allem in der Stadt waren alle Leute hektisch wie eh und je, während Raito selbst langsam die Straßen entlang wanderte. Aber zum Glück hatte er ja nicht vor lange zu bleiben. Er kannte den Geschmack seiner kleinen Schwester. Da würde er nicht allzu lange brauchen, um etwas Passendes für sie zu finden.

Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick über die Schaufenster schweifen und blieb einen Moment bei einem Kleidungsgeschäft stehen, dass die neueste Mode für Männer und Frauen ausstellte. So ein Hemd würde Ray sicherlich auch stehen...

Als er seine Gedanken bemerkte, zog Raito eine kurze Schnute, wandte sich vom Schaufenster ab und ging weiter. So ein absoluter Unsinn. Er würde diesem Kerl sicherlich kein Weihnachtsgeschenk machen! Das einzige was der von ihm bekommen würde, wäre sein baldiger Tod!

Nach diesem kleinen Zwischenfall war Raito eine ganze Weile sauer auf sich selbst. So dauerte es wesentlich länger als er sich vorgenommen hatte, bis er ein Geschenk für seine Schwester gefunden hatte. Schließlich befand er sich aber dennoch wieder auf dem Nachhauseweg. Allzu lange hatte er sowieso nicht mehr Zeit. Seine Mutter wartete mit dem Essen auf ihn.

_Lächelnd betrachtete er das kleine Geschenk, das auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. Er hoffte, dass es Ray gefallen würde... Er war fast etwas nervös, denn Ray würde zusammen mit ihm und seiner Familie zu Abend essen. Zwar wusste Raito, dass seine Familie Ray als Freund akzeptierte, aber dass ihn mit dem Älteren noch etwas ganz anderes verband, ahnten sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal. Und das war auch gut so Es war besser, wenn sie es nie herausfinden würden._

_Sein __b__lick blieb auf dem Death Note hängen, dass direkt neben dem blau verpackten Geschenk auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Es wäre wohl besser wenn er es wegräumen würde. Ray würde es wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen, wenn er sah, was man mit diesem Buch alles tun konnte. So leid es ihm auch tat. Das Death Note würde ein Geheimnis bleiben. Auch für Ray._

_Gerade, als er das Death Note in seiner Schreibtischschublade verstaute, klopfte es an der Türe._

„_Ja?"_

_Als die Türe sich öffnete und Raito erkannte, wer in ihr stand, huschte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Ray sah verdammt gut aus in den schwarzen, eleganten Klamotten die er trug. Sie standen ihm und waren perfekt für den heutigen Abend._

„_Hier bist du also. Deine Mutter meinte schon du vergräbst dich wie immer in deinem Zimmer", sagte Ray mit einem leisen Lachen und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Er lächelte Raito an, der auf ihn zukam und ihm einen sanften Begrüßungskuss gab._

„_Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet... Und hier kann ich dich um einiges besser begrüßen, als unten an der Türe"_

_Raito strich dem Anderen sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wange und lächelte, als Ray seine Arme um ihn schlang und seine Stirn auf seine Schulter lehnte. Es war wirklich gut, dass sowohl seine Mutter, als auch Sayu und sein Vater immer erst klopften und auf sein ‚Herein' warteten. Es wäre nicht sonderlich toll gewesen, wenn einer von den Dreien plötzlich in sein Zimmer geplatzt wäre._

„_Wollen wir jetzt schon Bescherung machen oder warten wir bis nach dem Essen?"_

_Lächelnd beobachtete Raito Ray, der es einfach nur zu genießen schien, an Raito gelehnt zu stehen. Auch er genoss Rays Nähe... Sie sahen sich ja selten genug._

„_Deine Mutter wird mit dem Essen sicherlich auf uns warten, nicht? Dann sollten wir nach dem Essen Bescherung machen... Ich will keinen schlechten Eindruck bei ihr erwecken weil wir sie warten lassen."_

_Genau das war die Antwort gewesen, die Raito von Ray erwartet hatte und er nickte zufrieden. Dann sollten sie wohl hinunter zum Essen gehen._

_Nach dem reichlich lebhaften Abendessen war Raito gemeinsam mit Ray in sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt. Sie lachten beide immer noch über Sayus Missgeschick beim Auftischen des Essens. Ja, sie hatten allesamt ihren Spaß gehabt; Und Raito hatte selten so viel gelacht, wie in Rays Nähe. Ray wusste einfach, wie er ihn Glücklich machen konnte..._

_Auch heute schien er wieder etwas Besonderes für Raito herbeigezaubert zu haben, denn er konnte es kaum erwarten ihm das Geschenk in die Hand zu drücken._

„_Aber Vorsicht beim aufmachen Raito! Es ist zerbrechlich."_

_Raito nickte und musterte das Geschenk neugierig, ehe er langsam anfing es zu öffnen. Er wollte wissen, was Ray ihm geschenkt hatte..._

_Als er das Päckchen von seiner Verpackung befreit hatte, staunte er nicht schlecht. Er hielt eine Glasfigur in Händen, die einen Mann in einem Kimono darstellte, der eine Kalligrafiefeder festhielt, die mindestens genau so groß war wie er._

„_Wow...", murmelte Raito sichtlich verblüfft und stellte die Figur vorsichtig auf seinen Schreibtisch. Sie passte hierher..._

„_Mit der Feder kannst du richtig schreiben...", erklärte Ray derweilen leise und zog die Kalligrafiefeder aus den Händen der Figur, um sie Raito zu zeigen._

„_Gefällt sie dir...?"_

_Raito nickte etwas, lächelte Ray dann an und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss._

„_Sie ist wirklich schön... danke..._

_Und jetzt machst du endlich dein Geschenk auf!"_

_Er lachte leise, drückte Ray sein Geschenk in die Hand und beobachtete ihn beim auspacken. Als Ray dann schließlich den Stoffschäferhund in Händen hielt, den Raito zuvor sorgfältig in das Geschenkpapier gepackt hatte, blinzelte er verblüfft._

„_Ein Schäferhund?"_

„_Ich musste direkt an dich denken, als ich ihn gesehen habe...", flüsterte Raito und lächelte Ray an. „Ich hoffe er gefällt dir..."_

_Ray erwiderte das Lächeln, ehe er Raito in seine Arme zog und sich mit ihm aufs Fensterbrett sinken ließ. „Natürlich gefällt er mir...", meinte er sanft und tapste mit dem Stoffhund Raitos Arm entlang._

„_Wuff, ich bin ein Schäferhund! ...jetzt braucht er nur noch einen Namen..."_

_Lachend nahm Raito Ray den Stoffhund ab und sah ihn nachdenklich an._

„_Wie wäre es mit... Leon?"_

„_Gefällt mir..."_

„_Mir auch..."_

_Raito hob den Kopf und sah Ray lächelnd in die Augen. Es war einer jener Momente, denen oft Magie zugeschrieben wird... Stille um sie herum, der sanfte Wind, der durch das offene Fenster wehte und die Sterne am Himmel, die sie Beide beleuchteten, als sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss trafen._

_Als Raito sich von dem Anderen löste und einen Schritt zurück trat, lächelte er immer noch. Er hatte nach wie vor den Stoffhund in seinem Arm und betrachtete den Anderen ausgiebig. Ray sah in diesen Klamotten wirklich verdammt heiß aus; und das war diesem auch klar._

_Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Rays Lippen, als er Raitos Blick sah und er drückte sich vom Fensterbrett nach oben. Oder zumindest hatte er das gewollt. Denn er spürte gerade noch, wie er mit einer Hand nach hinten abglitt, das Grinsen verschwand von seinen Lippen und er verlor das Gleichgewicht, kippte wie in Zeitlupe nach hinten._

_Auch Raitos Lächeln war verschwunden, als er sah, was Ray da gerade passierte. Er stürzte nach vorne, streckte sich nach Rays Hand aus und bekam sie zu greifen. Doch statt dass er dem Anderen nach oben half, wurde er selbst mit in die Tiefe gezerrt. Er spürte den starken Wind der dank des Falls um ihn herum brauste und konnte noch sehen, wie Ray unter ihm auf dem Zaun landete und sich einer der Zaunpfähle durch sein herz bohrte, als es schwarz um ihn herum wurde._


	7. Day 06

Als Raito dieses Mal aus dem Schlaf aufschreckte, spürte er den harten Boden seines Zimmers unter sich und setzte sich verwirrt auf. Scheinbar hatte er sich aus dem Bett gerollt – das würde auch erklären, warum er geträumt hatte, selbst aus dem Fenster zu fallen. Er seufzte leise und drückte sich vom Boden ab, setzte sich auf den Rand seines Bettes, als sein Blick an einem kleinen Stofftier hängen blieb.

Eigentlich hatte er den Schäferhund für Sayu gekauft... aber am Ende hatte er ihn doch behalten und seiner Schwester etwas Anderes geschenkt. Am besten wäre es wohl, wenn er ihn wegwarf. Es wäre zwar schade um das Geld, aber was sollte es.

Er stand mit einem seufzen auf fischte den Stoffhund vom Boden und warf ihn auf sein Bett, ehe er in Richtung Badezimmer ging. Es war Samstag, also war Schule angesagt... Aber etwas Anderes hatte er heute nicht vor. Wie hieß es so schön? Am Ende seiner Schöpfung ruhte Gott?

Gut, er hatte nur sechs statt sieben Tage gebraucht, aber trotzdem stand sein Plan nun perfekt in allen Details. Nichts stand ihm mehr im Weg, nichts würde ihn davon abhalten Ray penbar umzubringen.

Rein gar Nichts.

Morgen würde Penbar sterben.

Den ganzen Tag hatte Raito versucht nicht mehr an Penbar und seinen Plan zu denken. Er hatte ausspannen wollen; und doch waren immer wieder Traumfetzen durch seine Gedanken gegeistert. Um sich abzulenken hatte er sogar das Angebot einiger Klassenkameraden angenommen, abends mit ihnen wegzugehen. Trotzdem entkam er Penbar scheinbar nicht.

Denn in dem Club, in dem er sich momentan mit seinen Bekannten befand, saß der Agent keine drei Tische weiter in engen, schwarzen Klamotten und hatte ihnen den Rücken zugewandt...

„_Ray..."_

_Raito war zu Ray an den Tisch getreten und hatte sich leicht zu ihm vorgeneigt, als der Andere überrascht aufblickte._

„_Raito? Was-... was machst du denn hier?"_

_Er konnte die Überraschung in Rays Augen lesen. Scheinbar hatte Ray wirklich nicht mit ihm gerechnet._

„_Ich bin mit ein paar Freunden hier... kann ich mich zu dir setzen?", fragte er lächelnd und setzte sich dem Anderen gegenüber, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten Die bekam er auch gar nicht, denn Ray nippte nur an seinem Drink, beachtete Raito kaum. Genau das störte Raito. Sehr sogar._

„_Ray... Was ist los?"_

_Doch Ray antwortete nicht, trank nur sein Glas leer und winkte den Kellner her, um sich ein neues zu bestellen. Das gefiel Raito so ganz und gar nicht... Irgendetwas stimmte nicht._

„_Raus mit der Sprache – was ist los??"_

_Langsam hob Ray seinen Blick von seinem Glas und sah Raito an._

„_Ich werde Morgen sterben."_

„_Ach ja? ... Woher weißt du das?", wollte Raito nur gefasst wissen und musterte Ray nachdenklich. Hatte der Andere irgendwie von seinen Plänen erfahren? Rays Blick ließ das vermuten... und auch seine Antwort bestätigte das._

„_...weil ich von dir getötet werde..."_

_Raito schluckte trocken und nickte dann aber nur etwas._

„_Gut... wenn du das glaubst... Dann sollte ich vielleicht nicht hier sein, mh? Wer sitzt schon gerne mit seinem Mörder an einem Tisch?"_

_Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen, doch Ray hielt seine Hand fest und zog ihn zurück._

„_So entkommst du mir nicht Raito... Du bleibst hier bei mir..."_

_Mit einem Ruck riss sich Raito von dem Anderen los und stand auf._

„_Und wie willst du mich am gehen hindern?"_

_Statt zu antworten erhob sich Ray ebenso, warf etwas Geld für die Drinks auf den Tisch und sah Raito herausfordernd an._

„_Vielleicht kann ich dich nicht am gehen hindern, aber ich kann dafür sorgen, dass du mich nicht so leicht los wirst.", sagte Ray ruhig und ergriff Raitos Handgelenke, drückte ihn nach hinten. Plötzlich war eine Wand da, gegen die Raito gepresst wurde und der Club um sie herum war verschwunden._

„_Lass mich los..."_

_Raitos Stimme war gefährlich leise, während er versuchte sich aus Rays Griff zu befreien. Doch Ray war eindeutig stärker als Raito._

„_Zwing mich dazu", hauchte Ray leise in Raitos Ohr und begann an selbigem zu knabbern. Sofort wandte Raito den Kopf zur Seite, entzog sich den Lippen des Anderen und funkelte ihn an._

„_Finger weg!", fauchte er und stemmte seine Arme erneut gegen Rays Griff. Zwecklos._

_Raito presst die Lippen aufeinander. Er musste kühl und logisch denken... Ray war ihm körperlich überlegen, also musste er ihn überlisten. Nur dachte es sich so schwer, wenn einem plötzlich weiche, volle Lippen neckend über den Hals wanderten. Für einen kurzen Moment ließ Raitos Gegenwehr nach und sofort nutzte Ray diese Schwäche aus. Er zog Raito von der Wand weg und schob ihn in Richtung Bett._

_Doch schon wich Raito Rays Lippen wieder aus und versuchte erneut von dessen Händen los zu kommen. Aber anders als er hatte Ray gerade alles feste im Griff. Raito fluchte leise und griff zu einem ungewöhnlich drastischen Mittel: Er versuchte Ray ein Knie in den Bauch zu rammen. Aber auch das fing der Ältere ab._

_Ehe Raito es sich versah, landete er auf dem __b__ett. Unter Ray._

_Erneut fluchte Raito, winkelte die Knie an, um Ray zu treten, doch dafür vernachlässigte er seine Arme sträflich. So bemerkte er das kühle Metall, dass sich plötzlich um seine Handgelenke schmiegte, erst als es ‚Klick' machte. Raitos Augen weiteten sich und er riss die Arme nach oben, starrte auf die Handschellen, die Ray ihm angelegt hatte. Sein Dank war ein Tritt in Richtung Rays Magengegend, der leider verfehlte und Ray nur ein Lachen entlockte._

„_Du entkommst mir nicht Raito...", sagte Ray mit einem leisen Schnurren in der Stimme. Er kniete sich über Raito, packte mit einer Hand die Kette zwischen Raitos Handgelenken und drückte sie mitsamt den Armen nach oben. Wieder wollte Raito sich wehren, doch das ging mit gefesselten Händen schlecht. Und außerdem hinderte ihn noch etwas Anderes daran: Rays weiche Lippen, die die seinen eroberten._

_Zuerst wollte er den Kuss brechen, doch er konnte nicht. Rays Lippen schmeckten so süß... und dass Ray auch noch anfing mit der freien Hand seinen Körper zu erkunden, machte das ganze nicht besser. Nur zu deutlich spürte er, wie Rays Finger über seine Seite glitten und sich sanft nach oben arbeiteten. Sie nahmen sein Hemd mit sich, entblößten seinen Oberkörper und berührten dabei jeden Zentimeter Haut dessen sie habhaft werden konnten._

_Atemlos schnappte Raito nach Luft und erschauderte, als er eine zweite Hand auf seinem Körper spürte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, was das hieß._

_Die Kette klirrte leise, als Raito seine Arme zu sich zog und sie um Rays Hals legen wollte – eher um ihn zu erwürgen denn etwas anderes. Doch Ray hatte darauf gewartet, schälte Raito gänzlich aus seinem Hemd, so dass selbiges nun auf der Kette der Handschellen hing. Grinsend neigte er sich unter Raitos Armen hindurch und sah ihm in die Augen. Wieder hatte er Raito die Bewegungsfreiheit genommen._

„_Glaub nicht, dass du dich so einfach befreien kannst...", flüsterte Ray leise und strich mit seinen Händen über Raitos Brust, brachte ihn mit seinen Fingern zum aufkeuchen. „Du gehörst mir..."_

_Raito biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein weiteres aufkeuchen zu verhindern, als Ray sich wieder tiefer neigte und mit seinen Lippen über Raitos Brust zu wandern begann._

_Ray wollte Raito hören, wollte hören, dass es ich gefiel so berührt zu werden. Sanft biss er Raito in eine seiner Brustwarzen und spürte zufrieden, wie der Andere zusammenzuckte und ungewollt aufkeuchte. Raito zerrte an seinen Ketten, die um Rays Hals lagen, aber es war zwecklos. Er war Rays Gefangener. Ob er wollte, oder nicht._

_Langsam tasteten sich Rays Hände Raitos Oberkörper hinab und erforschten ihn Stück für Stück. Raitos Haut brannte dort wo Ray ihn berührte, kaum gekühlt durch die sanften Küsse die Ray auf seiner Brust verteilte. Er leckte sich leicht mit der Zunge über seine trockenen Lippen, spürte fast sofort wieder, wie sich Rays Lippen auf die seinen pressten und ihn fordernd küssten. Seine Gegenwehr erlosch zusehends._

_Stattdessen öffnete er einladend seinen Mund und lehnte sich Rays Berührungen entgegen. Sein Körper erbebte unter den Streicheleinheiten und Liebkosungen, die ihm Ray zuteil werden ließ, während dessen Hände sich weiter nach unten arbeiteten und schließlich auch den letzten Rest störenden Stoffes an Raito entfernten. Wieder entlockten Rays sanfte Hände Raito ein Aufkeuchen, indem sie neckend über seine Oberschenkel glitten und brachten ihn sogar dazu leise zu stöhnen._

_Raito konnte das leichte Grinsen auf Rays Lippen regelrecht schmecken als dieser sich etwas von ihm löste und sachte begann an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern._

„_Willst du dass ich aufhöre Raito...?", hauchte Ray sanft und leckte mit seiner Zungenspitze über Raitos Ohrmuschel. Raitos Antwort bestand aus einem leisen Keuchen und dem Klirren der Ketten, die sich enger um Rays Hals zogen und ihn somit wieder in Raitos Blickfeld beförderten. Den darauf folgenden Kuss erwiderte Ray lächelnd. Scheinbar sollte er doch weitermachen. Und dieser Forderung kam er nur allzu gerne nach._

_Wieder begann er über Raitos Hals zu knabbern, genoss den leicht salzigen Geschmack von dessen Haut. Seine Hände verwöhnten den Körper der sich unter ihm räkelte sanft, bis er sie für einen Moment zurückzog._

_Raito murrte leise, als Ray aufhörte ihn zu berühren und erntete dafür ein leises Lachen. Nur Augenblicke später waren Rays Hände wieder da – ebenso wie seine Lippen, die sich tiefer über Raitos Bauch arbeiteten. Er erbebte unter den sanften Fingerspitzen, die über seinen Bauch wanderten und ausgiebig seine Oberschenkel erkundeten, ehe sie sie sanft anhoben, damit Raito dien Beine anzog. Wieder löste sich Ray einen Moment von Raito und Raito beobachtete den Älteren, der sich wieder zu ihm neigte und ihn sinnlich Küsste. Wann hatte Ray sich noch mal ausgezogen...? Ach, es war egal. Viel wichtiger war das Gefühl von Rays Lippen auf den seinen. Leise seufzte er in den Kuss und strich mit seinen Fingern, soweit es die Handschellen zuließen, über Rays Schultern. Er spürte Rays Hände, die sich auf seine Hüfte legten und ihn festhielten und zuckte dann leicht zusammen, als Ray ohne Vorwarnung in ihn eindrang. Raito stöhnte gegen Rays Lippen und krallte seine Finger in dessen Schultern. Ihm verschwamm für einen Moment die Sicht, doch das störte nicht weiter, ließen seine Gefühle doch sowieso alles was sonst noch um ihn herum war verschwinden. Er spürte Rays Atem kühlend auf seiner heißen Haut, als dieser sich aus dem Kuss löste und wieder Raitos Hals neckte, während er sich langsam in ihm zu bewegen begann. Wieder stöhnte Raito heiser auf und klammerte sich an Ray, legte den Kopf genießend in den Nacken. Rays Lippen und sein heißer Atem verpassten ihm eine Gänsehaut, doch gleichzeitig hatte er das Gefühl vor Hitze zu verbrennen. Keuchend begann er sich den Stößen des Anderen entgegen zu drängen, nahm ihn tief in sich auf. Er wollte Ray näher sein, wollte mit ihm enger verbunden sein, wollte eins mit ihm sein. Rays Stöhnen an seinem Ohr jagte einen wohligen Schauer durch seinen Leib und als er auch noch dessen Hand an seiner Erregung spürte, war es schon bald um ihn geschehen: Er kam heftig und krallte sich an den Anderen, spürte wie auch Ray sich in ihn ergoss. Leise keuchend suchte er blind nach Rays Lippen, verband sich auf diese Weise erneut mit ihm..._


	8. Epilog

Aus diesem Traum erwachte Raito weder schreiend noch schreckte er hoch. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es war, als glitte er langsam in die reale Welt zurück. Er fühlte sich wohl in seiner Haut. Sehr wohl. Zumindest anfangs.

Nach und nach schwirrten einzelne Traumfetzen wieder durch seinen Geist und trieben ihm die Röte ins Gesicht. Doch dort blieb das Blut nicht allzu lange...

Die Erinnerungen an den Traum, an das, was Penbar mit ihm getan hatte, ließen das Blut erst an ganz andere Stellen fließen, ehe es wieder zurück in Raitos Wangen schoss, die sich vor Wut röteten.

„Dieser..."

Das würde ihm Penbar bezahlen... Das würde dieser verdammte Agent ihm teuer bezahlen! Heute würde dieser verdammte Kerl sterben!

**Ein Gott lag niemals unten!**


End file.
